


Release the Hounds

by ItsRaith



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hound!Yang, Hurt, Jaune being the supportive friend, Violence, but comfort as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRaith/pseuds/ItsRaith
Summary: Blake struggled dealing with loss as she and Jaune scout Vacuo deserts.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Blake Belladonna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Release the Hounds

Vacuo was hot. Very hot. Even now, with the sun well under the horizon, the beating rays could still be felt. It was enough to make her kind of miss the freezing temperature of Atlas. Not that she would ever go back there, not anymore.

It also didn’t help that they were scouting out the dessert, looking for an entrance to Salem's castle.

“How's our food looking?” Blake looked up from sifting through her pack, looking over at the blond sitting opposite the fire.

“There’s enough.” She muttered in reply, voice quiet and monotone. It didn’t surprise them, as most of her responses have had similar emotions as of late. Ever since they left Atlas for the desert.

“Blake?” Golden eyes peered up once more, agitation settled within. “Did… did you want to talk about it?”

“There's nothing to talk about.” She returned to her task once more, hoping the blond would get the idea. 

“Blake.” It appears not. 

“There's nothing to talk about Jaune!” she snapped, tossing the bag onto the sand. Blake jumped up, shooting the blond an aggressive look. 

Jaune stared back, seemingly unaffected by the faunus’ sudden outburst, as he also stood.

“Blake,” He leant forward, slowly giving Blakes shoulder a squeeze. “It’s okay to talk about it.”

Blake stared into the sand, rubbing her foot against its warm grains. 

“I know it's been hard for you. And that you’ve all but shut down since she didn’t come back.” His voice was calm, reassuring. 

“What would … you know,” Blake trailed off, her shoulders dropping as she remembered who she was talking too. 

“Yeah, '' Jaune chuckled. “ I thought you might want to talk to someone who understands what you're going through.”

“I just-,” Blake let out a sigh as she sat back down. “There’s so much I wanted to tell her, you know.” She watched as Jaune sat down opposite her, and gave her a reassuring nod. “I was scared. Bad things happen to people I love.”

“It isn’t your fault, Blake.”

“I should have been there. I should have stuck with her.”

“And you would have likely died with her.”

“That would have been fine by me.”

Blake watched Jaune stare into the fire for what felt like hours before he broke the silence. “Not for her.”

Blake sat up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“It would have been fine by Yang. Or any of us really. Losing one team mate is hard enough, two at once would destroy us.”

“Jaune, I-” Blake started, but Jaune silenced her.

“Every night, I think about Beacon. What could have gone different, how I could have made a difference, and you know what I realised?”

“What?”

“I would have died with her. And who knows what would have happened after that. I wouldn't have been with Ruby on her way to Mistral, I wouldn't have been able to save Weiss. So many things would have been different. And Blake…”  
  


“Yeah?”

“I can guarantee this team would be much worse off without you.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Blake was glad to have gotten something off her chest and Jaune was dwelling on his successful comforting.

As the shattered moon rose, Jaune took the first watch shift. It wasn’t until the moon sat directly overhead that he woke Blake up to take over. She sat in silence, ears and eyes scanning the surrounding dunes watching and waiting for any signs of threats.

Her ears flicked back as a distant rumble came into audible distance behind her. She stilled, listening to the sounds carefully. It sounded like running. Multiple creatures. Similar to a beowulf, but lighter and faster. And they were getting closer.

She leant down, tapping Jaune on the shoulder as she held Corcea Mors next to him.

“Whatchya got?” The blond asked between yawns.

“Multiple hostiles, sound like Beowulves but faster and lighter.” She whispered, pointing in the direction she heard the noise from. 

Jaune gave her a small nod as he readied his sword and shield.

“Uhh, I can hear it now, but…” Jaune hesitated, and Blake heard fear in his voice.

“But…?” she pestered.

“Are you sure it's multiple?” he asked, face dropping as he got a nod in response. “Shit.”

“Why?”

“They sound _very_ similar to the hound we faced in Atlas.” 

Blakes face dropped as she realised what he was referring to. “Shit indeed.”

The two raised their weapons as two shadowy figures appeared at the top of a nearby dune, seemingly coming to a stop.

“Hounds?”  
  


Jaune let out a deep sigh. “Fuck.”  
  


The two hounds interested Blake. Where most Grimm tend to share the same structure with the rest of their type, the two hounds were different. Blake assumed it had something to do with their ability to adapt. One of them had a brighter tone. Unlike the other, which was pure black, this one had a colour mixed in that she couldn't identify in the darkness.

Blake jumped back as the darker one began to sprint towards her, and the other one targeting Jaune. The Grimm swung several times, claws parried by her blade as she fell into a defensive stance. 

Blake left a clone for the hound to swipe at, confusing the beast for a second. She glanced over to check on her partner, to find Jaune and the hound circling each other. The other appeared to be less aggressive than the one facing her. Jaune's hound felt familiar. Like she could almost recognise it.

The beast noticed her small slip in concentration and used the opportunity to slam its claws into her back.

Blake let out a small yell as she was thrown into the sand, sliding slightly until she was next to the fire. In the corner of her eye, she could see both Jaune and the other hound looking over at her. She watched as Jaune took advantage of the distraction and swung at the lighter hound.

The beast roared and responded with a swipe that hit his shield, followed by another to his legs, effectively knocking him down.

Movement caught her eye as she glanced back at the darker hound, which was stalking towards her. She attempted to kick it, only to result in the grimm to sink its claws into her lower leg. Blake let out a scream as the beast removed its claws, placing a paw on her chest to keep her down. 

The faunus heard commotion to her right, and gasped for air as the pressure on her chest disappeared. Returning to her senses, she saw that the hound was no longer atop her. Looking around, she found the darker hound had been tackled by the lighter one.

Jaune pulled Blake to her feet, using his semblance to quickly heal her leg as the two hounds fought.

“I’ve never seen Grimm fight each other before,” the blond commented, watching as the lighter hound clawed the face of the other.

“They don’t. I thought -” Blake was cut off as the darker hound howled in pain, its opponent effectively burying its paw within the chest of the other. The duo watched as the hound fled back towards the dunes it came from.

Blake turned around in time to watch as the hound tackled them, knocking Jaune back and pinning her down. By the fire, she could see a yellow tone across the body of the hound.

“No..” she whimpered, as the Grimm lowered its head to hers.

“Run..” The hound growled, its voice hoarse and strained. “Away.”

She noticed Jaune swinging in the corner of her eye, and tried to wave him down. “Wait!” she yelled, the blonds blade halting millimetres from her capture.

“Leave.” The beast spoke again, moving back from pining Blake and allowing her to stand. The Grimm froze as Blake grabbed its face.

“Not this time, Yang. I won’t leave you alone again.”

“What?” Jaune yelled, causing both to jump. “You think that thing is Yang?” The hound turned and stared at Jaune, snarling slightly. “Okay, it is.”

“She’s in there, I can feel it,” the faunus muttered.

“Blake..”

“Boost me.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned.

Blake turned back towards Yang. “Do you trust me?” The hound nodded. “Do it.”

Jaune placed his hand against Blakes back, and began to boost her aura. Feeling the boost, she began to focus her aura into her arms and hands.

“This’ll hurt.” she warned, as she sunk both hands into the tar like flesh of Yang. She let out a howl as Blake effectively grabbed onto something, and pulled. Hard.

Jaune and Blake fell backwards as Yang emerged from the flesh of the hound. The trio collapsed onto the sand, quickly scrambling off of each other as the hound melted into a mound of tar.

  
Yang sat on her hands and knees, coughing violently. “Quick. You have to burn it.”

Using dust for her gun, Blake spread the campfire over the Grimm. It screeched as the dust sunk into its flesh before the sound faded as it turned to dust.

“It would’ve-” Yang coughed. “Would’ve found a new host.”

  
  
Blake scrambled over to Yang, pulling her into her arms as tears began creeping from her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I should have been there with you. I should have-”

Blake was cut off as Yang pulled her into a hug. Blake couldn't help but notice that it was weaker than normal. 

“You’re here now,” the blonde smiled, “And that's all that matters.” 

“And it's staying that way. You seem to get into trouble without me.”

“Damn right.”

A loud cough broke the two apart, and they turned to look at Jaune, who was standing there awkwardly. “This is great and all, but uh, you’re a bit bare.”

Both turned red as they looked down to confirm that Yang was in fact naked. Blake scrambled off her, taking off her cloak and offering it to Yang.

“Thank you,” she said as she wrapped herself in the fabric. “It's safe now Jaune. I appreciate you not looking.”

“I don’t want Blake to kill me.” 

“She would’ve been too busy staring.” Yang laughed, slapping Blake on the shoulder.

“Well, it's great to see you’re better.” Blake spurted, face growing redder each second. “We should head back to shade. They need to see this.”

“Yeah about that,” Yang scratched the back of her head. “Can I get clothed properly washed before meeting everyone.”

  
“Sure, lets go.” Jaune instructed, as he began walking in the direction of Vacuo. 

“I-” Blake whimpered as they began to follow Jaune. “I’m so happy you're still alive. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Ssshhhh, Blake,” Yang reassured her as she pulled the faunus into a side hug. “I understand. I had some consciousness in there. And I kept thinking about how I never even told you that I love you.”

Yang was forced to stop when Blake halted beside her, giving the blonde a surprised expression. “You-you do?” she whispered. “After everything, I thought…”

  
“I do. I love you, Blake.” Yang smiled as she grabbed Blakes hands in her own, placing a kiss against her knuckles.

“I love you too.” Blake said, a sappy smile crossing her face as Yang's smile grew enormously.

  
  
“Now let's go,” Yang roared. “I have a Ruby to hug, a Weiss to annoy and a girlfriend to love. If that's okay with you.”

Girlfriend. Yeah, that was definitely okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, thanks tumblr for the Yang!Hound shit. At least I got to work on my fighting writing.
> 
> Inspired by dis  
> https://blake-belladonna-defence-force.tumblr.com/post/641175908313595904/hey-i-just-had-an-idea-that-could-make-blake


End file.
